


Dear Brother

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: Written by my Oc about the Doctor, whom she cares about very much





	Dear Brother

Oh my dear brother  
So much you give away  
Racing head first into danger  
At the sight of tears  
On a child’s face

You think not of yourself  
Only of those you meet  
Even thought you know  
That one day they will leave

A lonely boy and his faithful box  
Running forever on  
Always ready to answer the call  
And to go where ever they are needed

Bless that broken soul  
That has suffered so very long  
Always saving others  
But never protecting himself  
Endless help he would receive  
If he ever paused to ask  
But instead he chooses to stand alone

When for the world he draws his last breath  
He hides behind those smiles  
That lost and tired man  
Beaten and burned by the very world  
He gave everything to protect

Hear me  
Sweet brother  
For you are not alone  
I will forever stand by your side  
Even when you cannot sense me there  
Throughout all your adventures  
I will be your guiding hand  
Leading everyone home  
Safely once again

I will guard your dreams  
Protecting you from your nightmares  
And I will be your Angel  
Your support for when you fall  
And never shall you suffer  
No matter what your fears tell you  
And your enemies taunt you with  
Never will you ever be  
Alone


End file.
